The next plane home
by 21stcentury
Summary: Elle hates going on abrupt company trips. She knows Claire hates it too. So when Elle sits crying in her hotel room one night, she decides that enough is enough.


Elle hated this. She hated having to leave on abrupt company missions when she had practically just come back from one.

She knew Claire hated it too.

She said it was fine and that she knew Elle had to go but Elle could see that Claire was always close to tears whenever she told her that she had to go on a 'company trip '.

But here she was, on an airplane, looking out the window, hoping Claire isn't too mad at her.

" excuse me " a women said.

This distracted Elle from her thoughts.

" are you alright" the women asked.

Elle turned her head to face the women.

" I'm fine thanks" Elle said with a weak smile before turning back to once again look out the window.

The women obviously sensed that Elle was upset about something but she just walked away to attend to the other passengers.

But seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours as Elle sat in her seat and thought of Claire.

She mostly avoided conversation apart from occasionally telling the child behind her to stop kicking her seat and hearing odd bits of conversations between the couple in the row on her right.

Eventually she fell asleep.

By the time she woke up they had nearly landed at the first stop.

' uh nine more hours' Elle thought and banged her head on the seat.

How she missed Claire.

But none the less she got off the plane and went to the hotel where they were meant to be staying until the plane started going again.

She let herself flop onto the bed and look at the time.

It said 6 am.

So she picked up her phone hoping that Claire would be awake.

She scrolled down her list of contacts and saw Claire's name. She smiled before pressing the girls name and hoping she would pick up.

And after it rang and rang and rang, it went to Claire's voice-mail.

" hey this is Claire, sorry I can't take your call but leave a message after the tone please".

Elle sighed.

To even hear the former cheerleaders voice was a relief.

" hey Claire, I'm at the hotel. It's 6 am here. I couldn't get reception on the plane and the kid behind me kept kicking my seat" Elle said as she let out a weak laugh before continuing.

" listen Claire I really miss you. I'll be home as soon as i can. I love you Claire - bear. Call me back. Bye " Elle said and hung up the phone.

A few minutes later she started crying into her pillow until one of the hotel staff came in.

" sorry can I come in" the hotel women asked while carrying a pile of towels in one hand and knocking on Elle's door with the other.

She got no reply.

" hello" she asked as she opened the door a bit.

Only to see Elle on her back, crying her eyes out.

" excuse me miss. are you alright " the women said as she walked cautiously towards Elle.

Elle shook her head.

" what's wrong " The women asked.

Elle didn't say anything.

" alright, you don't want to talk that's okay" the women said as she put the towels on Elle's bed and left.

2 hours later just as Elle had almost cried herself out and was falling asleep, her phone rang.

She looked at the name on the screen. It was Claire.

Elle smiled wide as she picked up the phone.

"hello" Claire said.

" hi Claire, its me Elle."Elle said.

" hi Elle, I really miss you" Claire said as she sniffed.

" I miss you too baby. Wait Claire have you been crying" Elle asked as Claire sniffed again.

" maybe" Claire said.

"Me too." Elle said and they both laughed a little.

" that does it, I'm coming home" Elle said sternly.

"Elle" Claire said.

" No come on we just admitted we miss each other so much and that we have both been crying. I'm coming home, okay" Elle said.

" no Elle -" Claire was cut off.

" no Claire, I'm getting on the next plane home okay and I'm quitting the company." Elle said as she began gathering her things.

" but Elle p-" Claire was once again cut off by Elle.

" no Claire, no buts okay. We can have a normal life. Live in a nice house and have that fairy tale ending you always talk about. A normal life. Everything _we_ talked about. " Elle said as she finished collecting everything and put her bag on her shoulder.

"Well that does sound really nice. And I do need some normal in my life ." Claire said.

" See. I have to go Claire. I'll be home soon. I love you " Elle said as she left her hotel room.

" I love you too. See you soon. Bye Elle" Claire said.

"bye Claire. Ill seen you soon. I love you" Elle said and hung up the phone as she walked down the hallway to board the next plane to Costa Verde.


End file.
